Elmo Payne
'''Elmo Payne '''is a 3rd person shooter Shame (video game) where you must protect Sesame Street from other gangs. The shame is very popular and is one of the top 3 best Elmo games ever. Bonzi Buddy and Elmo are good shamers. Plot Straight after Grovers death, the gang started to get weaker as more gangs vandalized Sesame Street. It's up to Elmo to save the street. Elmo grabs lotsa guns and begins to shoot lotsa people. In a mission, you are given a time of 1hr and 46min, and if you don't beat a mission in under that amount of time, Grover's ghost will come after you and kill you for revenge and you loose a life, and if you loose all of your lifes, its game over, but your data in the game is automatically saved. You meet other character's along the way like Patrick Star. A idoit you help in the 8th mission in attempts to get Grover off his back, though it's a waste of a mission because he's dumb and nothing really happened in it. And Hungry Pumkin a drifter who flew into Sesame street by freak accident. After, more awesome mission's and killing people the two return and even join the Elmo gang. However, Hungry Pumkin will turn on you and kill you at then end as you find out HE was behind all of the nonsense. When you beat the game and kill Hungry Pumpkin there's official signs of a sequel though, it's been over 7 years and nothing yet. Shameplay The buttons are usually unresponsive, but other than that the shame play's really good. It's fun to shoot things. VERY FUN! You can get Elmo coins hidden everywhere to charge up and get a bazooka. This is where the game gets fun. Now you can blast everybody and Big Bird sky-high. Also, you can kill Grover with the bazooka to unlock more characters! Many people don't do mission's and kill everyone in sight but, even after killing Grover you still have to do them. Weapons *Pistol *Shotgun *Bazooka *Knife *Sniper *Rifle *Super shotgun *BFG 3000 *Plasma gun *Grover's head *Big bird's beak *Wood plank *Onions *Pitchfork *Bubble gun *Dildis *Cane *More Dildis *Machine gun *Mini gun *Torch *Even More Dildis *Sword's *Even, Even, More Dildis *Blood rifle *Red-neck rifle *This game has alot of Dildis Characters *Elmo (DUH!) *Big Bird *Grover's Ghost *Kermit *Easter Bunny *Patrick Star *Hungry Pumkin Ratings *ESRB gave it a AO because it was about Sesame Street. *PEGI gave it a 13+ for pistols and shotguns being in it. *Squadala Ratings gave it a 17+ because of blood. Blood is bad. Development After, the success of Grand Theft Sesame Street, Wario and Waluigi return to make a spinoff with more character's. Since, Max Payne was so popular they began writing Elmo Payne and developing it. This time Princess Peach AND Elmo made the game making it extra violent. Strangely, the creators of Max Payne haven't said anything yet. Waluigi Is promising a sequel but, all signs point to N-O! Reputation The game was banned in most countries due to extreme violence and guns. You can now only get it on ShamesCoarse. But everyone liked the game because it was fun and everybody likes killing people. Howver the game was given a 9000% saying "a 3rd person shooter spin off from a popular shooting game". Category:Shames Category:Shooting Shames Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse Category:Stuff Category:Shames by Wario and Waluigi